Sakura et les fleuves magiques
by Momiji162
Summary: C'est la rentrée pour Sakura, sur le chemin elle retrouve Lionel, ils vont ensemble au collège. Mais le soir Kéro dit à Sakura que les cartes on manifetées une nouvelle force...
1. Les retrouvailles

Salut à tous ! C'est ma 1ère fics, alors laissez moi vos avis ! Merci ! Biz à tous ! Momiji 162 (ou Momiji pour ceux d' Halfa Sakura à qui je dis Bonjour !)

Ps: Ca commence à la fin du 12ème volume ! Bonne lecture !

Sakura et les fleuves magiques

Chapitre 1: Retrouvailles

Sakura: J'y vais !

Sakura enfila ses chaussures, coura jusqu'au collège.

Sakura: Toujours en retard... Dire que Thomas ( ndl: J'utilise les noms français ! ) doit toujours me presser alors que maintenant, je sis au collège...

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et regarda un garçon qui portait un ourson à la main qui lui rappelait quelque chose.

Sakura: Lionel?

Lionel: J'ai fini ce que je devais faire à Hong-Kong... Je resterai désormais ici à Tomoéda !

Sakura: C'est bien vrai ?

Lionel: Oui...

Sakura:Alors je en me contenterai plus du courrier ou du téléphone ?

Lionel: Non...

Sakura pleurait de joie.

Sakura: Désormais rien ne nous séparera plus !

(Nda: A partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui raconte l'histoire ! )

Sakura l'embrassa. Elle était tellement contente qu'elle ne put s'en empécher.

Un peu plus loin... Thomas les regarde...

Thomas: Maintenant, je ne peut plus rien faire pour elle...

Mathieu: Bien sûr que si, tu as toujours ton rôle !

Thomas: Ah oui ? Lequel ?

Mathieu:Tu seras toujours son grand-frère.

Thomas: Mmh...

Revenons à nos 2 amoureux...

Lionel: Bon, on va au collège?

Sakura: Oui! Mais...Tu t'es inscrit au même collège que moi?

Lionel: Bien sûr !

Ils se donnèrent la main et n'arrétèrent pas de se sourir tous le long du trajet..

Voix 1: Ouh! Ca sent l'amour!

Voix 2: On dirait bien!

Voix 3: Heureusement on ne lui a rien dit ! ...

Sakura se retourna, et vit ses amies: Nadine, Sonia, Tiffany, et bien sûr Sandrine qui arrivait avec Yvan.

Sakura: Alors Tiffany, tes vacances? C'était bien?

Yvan: En parlant de vacances ! Dans le temps les vacances était très rares et de courte durée ainsi que...

Sandrine: Viens par là toi ! Grr !

Sakura: Sandrine n'a pas perdue la main avec Yvan, elle sait toujours y faire !

Et toutes rigolèrent !

Lionel: Savez-vous qui ont a comme prof principal cette année?

Sonia: Mr Terada !

Tous la regardèrent.

Nadine: Pourquoi tu rougis Sonia?

Sonia: Moi?Mais non voyons !

Sakura avait très bien comprit que Sonia était amoureuse de Mr Terada. Lui même avait laissé l'école pour aller au collège en tant que professeur. Sakura était maintenant en 5°!(nda: Comme moi!lol)

Tiffany: Comment le sias tu? On n'a même pas été voir. Justement on attendait Sakura et Sandrine !

Sakura pensait aussi que Tiffany était au courant que Sonia était amoureuse de son professeur...Elle a déjà vu Lionel quand il était (et toujours!) amoureux de Sakura...

Sakura: Bon ! Il faudrait se dépêcher ! Ca va bientôt sonner !

DRIIINGG!

Sandrine: en effet...

Ils montèrent les escaliers pour rejoindre la classe.

Mr Terada: Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Tous: Bonjour Mr Terada

Mr Terada: ( passant à coté de Sonia ) Bonjour !

Sonia: (rougissante) euh...Bonjour.

Mr Terada: Je vais commencer la rentrée par faire l'appel.

Cédric:présent!

Mélusine:présente!

Sandrine:présente!

Tiffany:présente!

Sakura:présente

Lionel:présent!

Yvan:présent!

Sonia:présente!

...et Nadine:pourquoi je suis toujours la

dernière?Présente!

Mr Terada: Nous allons commencer par un test de maths pour voir votre niveau!

Sakura: Super ! Pff !

Lionel: Ne t'inquiète pas...

A la fin des cours

Sakura: Pfiou ! Ce n'est que la rentrée et je suis déjà crevée !

Sandrine: Bon ! Mon arrêt de bus est là !

Nadine: Moi aussi ! A !

Sonia: idem !

Tiffany: A demain alors ! Moi je dois tourner dans cette rue !

Sakura: On se retrouve ici demain !

Sakura et Lionel étaient enfin seuls... Mais pas pour lontemps...Ils s'arrêtèrent.

Lionel: Je dois ...aller dans cette rue...

Sakura: C'est pas grave. Je pourrai aller chez toi un jour?

Lionel: Bien sûr !

Sakura: Youpi !

Sakura l'embrassa.

Sakura: A demain !

Elle partit...Elle ouvrit la porte de sa maison. Thomas et son père n'était pas là.

Sakura: C'est moi ! Kéro!

Kéro: Sakura ! Les cartes !

Sakura: Quoi "Les cartes !"!

Kéro: Elles ont manifestées une nouvelle force !

Sakura: QUOI !

A suivre...


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'explication de Kéro

Salut à tous ! J'espère que ce 2 ième chapitre vous plaira ! Normalement il doit être plus long que le précédent ! Bonne lecture à tous !( Je sais je me répète ! lol )

Princesse d'argent: Merci pour ta review ! Ca me fait super plaisir ! D'autant que c'est la première que j'ai !

Merci à Em pour ses conseils !

Sakura et les fleuves magiques

Dans le précédent chapitre:

"Elle partit...Elle ouvrit la porte de sa maison. Thomas et son père n'était pas là.

Sakura: C'est moi ! Kéro ?

Kéro: Sakura ! Les cartes !

Sakura: Quoi " Les cartes" !

Kéro: Elles ont manifestées une nouvelle force !

Chapitre 2: Les explications de Kéro...

Sakura: Quoi ?

Kéro: J'ai contacté Spinel Sun. ( Nda: Je sais pas ce que c'est son prénom en français...)

Sakura: Et alors ?

Kéro: Normalement, il doit arriver ce soir avec Clow.

Sakura: Ahh... Mais qu'on fait vraiment les cartes ?

Kéro: Eh..ben... D'abord, j'étais en train de jouer à la console...

Sakura: Pff ! Bien sùr ! T'étais pas avec un gâteau par hasard ?

Kéro: Ah ! Maintenant que tu mis fait penser, c'était un super bon gâteau au

chocolat avec...

Sakura: C'est pas vrai...

Sakura dut secouer Kéro pour qu'il finisse son récit sur son super bon gâteau au

chocolat avec...

Sakura: Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

Moi: s'cuse...lol !

Reprenons.

Kéro: J'étais en train de jouer, j'étais au niveau 10 ! LE dernier niveau ! Et là, tout ton bureau c'est mis à bouger ! J'ai eu la trouille et...

Sakura: "Et" quoi ?

Kéro: Game Over !

Sakura tomba par terre.

Sakura: Bon, c'est fini ton cirque hein !

Kéro: Ton tiroir c'est ouvert et le livre de Clow a survolé ta chambre. Et là, le livre s'est ouvert, les cartes ont tourné et un message est apparut:

"Nouvelle Force"

C'était la première fois que je voyais ça !

Sakura: Le problème c'est quelle force !

DING ! DONG !

Sakura: C'est sûrement Anthony.

Sakura descendit les escaliers ainsi que Kéro. Elle ouvrit la porte et...

Samantha: Sakura !

Samantha serra Sakura dans ses bras.

Samantha: Thomas est là ?

Sakura: Non, désolée...

Samantha: Ohh...

Kéro: Bonjour Clow..

Anthony: Tu peux m'appeller Anthony... Alors ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Sakura et Kéro racontèrent en détail ce qui c'était passé. Anthony leur dit qu'il ne savait pas de quelle force il s'agissait, mais il en avait déjà entendu parler

Anthony: Je vais rester ici jusqu'à temps que l'on sache de quelle force il s'agit. J'irai dans mon ancienne maison...

Sakura: D'accord ! Au fait ! Comment va Melle Moreau ? (nda: en japonais: Melle Mizuki ! )

Anthony sourit à cette question.

Anthony: Elle va bien... Vous continuez toujours à vous envoyer des lettres ?

Sakura: Oui !

Anthony: Bon, je vais y aller ! Peut-être à demain !

Sakura: Oui ! Si tu veux me parler, je suis au collège !

Anthony: O.K. !

Et il s'éloigna dans la pénombre, avec Samantha et Spinel.

Kéro: Samantha est encore attachée à ton frère, Miss Godzilla...(soupir...)

Sakura (enlui donnant un petit coup de poing) T'y mets pas aussi ! Peluche !

Kéro: Quoi ? Nan mais ho ! Tu sais au moins à qui tu parles ? Tu parles au grand Kéro ! Roi de tous les Kéro qui existent sur Terre. ( Mais comme y'en n'a qu'un... ) Et aussi au protecteur des cartes !

Sakura ( sérieuse ) T'as pas oublié quelque chose ?

Kéro: Quoi ?

Sakura: Roi de toutes les peluches ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Kéro lui envoya un petit coup de poing dans le nez qui laissa une petite trace...

Sakura: Mais c'est qu'il a de la force le p'tit !

Kéro: Te moques pas de moi ou je me transforme et tu feras moins la fière !

Sakura ( En montant les escaliers ) Ah bon ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Et ils continuèrent à se chamailler jusqu'à temps que son frère et son père arrivent.

Sakura: Mince ! J'ai oublié que je devais préparer le repas !

Ele descendit les escaliers et alla dans la cuisine mais elle y trouva déjà son frère.

Thomas: C'est trop tard le dinosaure !

Il avait déjà tout préparé ! Ils mangèrent et Sakura retourna dans sa chambre.

Kéro ( des étoiles dans les yeux ) Tu m'as amené quelque chose ? Dis ! Tu m'as amené quelque chose ?

Sakura: Nan !

Kéro ( Lui donnant des coup de poing dans le ventre ) Quoi ? Tu m'as rien ramené?

Sakura: Mais si ! Tiens !

Kéro: Miam ! Du pudding ! ( Nda: Beurk ! )

" Tididi ! Tididi ! "

Le téléphone de Sakura sonnait.

Sakura: Allô ?

Voix: Maîtresse des cartes. . . brrr. . . Carte du vol. . . brrz . . . Empereur pingouin. . . Tut ! Tut ! Tut ! . . .

Sakura: Tiens ! C'est bizarre. . .

Kéro: Kézako Pitchoune ?

Sakura: On m'a appelée et quelqu'un m'a parlé

Kéro: Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit ?

Sakura: Maîtresse des cartes, carte du vol et Empereur pingouin.

Kéro: Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ?

Sakura: Peut-être qu'on que j'utilise la carte du vol pour que j'aille au parc de l'Empereur pingouin !

Kéro: Mmh. . . Peut-être bien.

Sakura: J'y vais !

Elle se préparait déjà.

Kéro: Attends ! Je viens avec toi !

Sakura: D'accord !

Elle sotit sur le toit, récita la formule et de somptueuses ailes bleues claires qui viraient au jaune au bout apparurent. Elle survola la ville, toutes les lumières ou presque étaient allumées. Cela lui donnait une allure. . . mystique. Ils arrivèrent enfin.

Kéro: Y'a personne ici !

Soudain, tout vira au noir. Sakura était seule. Kéro n'était plus là. . .

Voix: Je t'attendais. . .

Voilà ! C'est la fin du chapitre 2 ! Laissez-moi des reviews please ! Merci !


	3. La nouvelle force 1

Salut ! Je suis désolée du retard mais j'étais privée d'internet alors je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre à temps . . . Pour compenser ce retard, ce chapitre est un peu plus long . . . J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! En attendant, bonne lecture à tous !

Princesse d'Argent : Merci encore ! Je suis hyper contente que tu m'écrive une review ! Ca me fais trop plaisir mais tu peux pas savoir ! Enfin bref . . . Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Kiss !

Merci à Miss Glitter de m'avoir expliqué comment on faisait pour mettre un nouveau chapitre sur et les fleuves magiques 

Dans le précedent chapitre:

"Ils arrivèrent enfin.

Kéro: Y'a personne ici !

Soudain, tout vira au noir. Sakura était seule. Kéro n'était plus là...

Voix: Je t'attendais...

Chapitre 3: La nouvelle force ( 1 )

Sakura se retourna vivement. Un homme avec un chapeau pointu ( Nda: Non!Non!Ce n'est pas Harry Potter!Lol! ) vert avec des étoiles blanches était là. Il y avait de la barbe.

Sakura: Qui. . .Qui êtes-vous ?

L'homme: Je suis Wayumi Masuké, 1er être des étoiles. N'aie pas peur de moi.

Sakura: Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Wayumi: C'est moi qui t'ai appelée tout à l'heure.

Sakura: Pourquoi ?

Wayumi: Parce qu'il fallait que je te vois. Je suis au courant pour la nouvelle force, je te guiderais vers elle.

Sakura: Et comment allez vous faire ?

Wayumi: Tu vas m'intégrer dans ton corps. . .

Sakura: Quoi !

Wayumi: Tu vas m'intégrer dans ton corps . . .

Sakura: Mais je ne veux pas de deuxième tête ! Vous pensez que j'ai un petit cerveau et que vous allez me faire avoir de meilleures notes en maths hein !

Wayumi: Ce que tu peux être naïve . . Ils avaient raison.

Sakura: Qui "ils" ?

Wayumi montra de son index le ciel qui était soudainement apparu . . . (Nda: Et oui ! Ils étaient dans un endroit tout noir ! Hé ! Hé ! )

Wayumi: Eux !

Voix: SAKURA !

Sakura: Kéro !

Kéro: Où-est-tu !

Sakura: Là ! Viens !

Wayumi: Il ne pourra pas venir . . .

Sakura: Pourquoi !

Wayumi: Il n'a pas assez de force magique.

Sakura: ( soupir ) Je suis un peu perdue. . . .

Wayumi: Ce n'est pas grave, je te réexpliquerai tout un peu plus précisement . . .

Il devint tout bleu, puis tout blanc et tout transparent. On aurait dit un hologramme.

Sakura: Qu . . . Qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes ?

Wayumi: Je vais dans ton esprit.

Soudain, Sakura eut un blanc dans sa tête.

Wayumi: Ca fait bizarre hein !

Sakura: Où . . . Où êtes-vous ?

Il lui parlait toujours mais il n'était plus là.

Wayumi: Je suis en toi !

Sakura: Ok! En fait je transporte votre esprit !

Wayumi: Oui . . .( Nda: Tout le monde a compris ? )

Sakura: Mais quand retournerez-vous dans votre propre corps ?

Wayumi: Quand tu auras terminé ta mission !

Sakura: Ah ! Mais oui . . . Je suis bête ! Quelle mission ? èé

Wayumi: Je te le dirais plus tard ! Vas te coucher maintenant. Il faut que tu dormes !

Sakura: Je veux bien, mais faîtes moi sortir !

Wayumi: Il suffit que tu dises " Stop ! " .

Sakura: Ok ! Stop !

Tout redevins comme avant. Les lanternes allumées, mais les lumières des maisons éteintes. Ce qui faisait le plus de lumière était les étoiles. Sakura les regarda ( Nda:Les étoiles! ).. Leur brillance se reflétait dans ses yeux.( Nda: lol ! )

Voix: Sakura !

Sakura se retourna, Kéro était derrière elle.

Sakura: Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Kéro était tout marron, de la tête aux pieds.

Kéro: Bah. . . Chuis tombé. . . Dans la boue. . .

Sakura: Umf. . .Whouah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! C'est trop marrant ! Tu devrais te voir dans une. . .

Kéro: C'est bon ! C'est déjà fait !

Il montra le toboggan de l'empereur pingouin. La pente était faite en métal brillant où on pouvait voir sa tête.

Kéro: Bon ! Tu étais où !

Sakura: Bah en fait. . . C'est un peu dur à expliquer ! J'était. . . Si on peut dire, dans un monde parrallèle ! Il faisait tout noir. Là-haut, j'ai vu Wayumi Masuké ! Un magicien.

Kéro: Et, il est où là ?

Sakura: En moi !

Kéro: On va te croire. . .

Sakura: Mais si ! écoute !

Wayumi: Bonjour :)

Kéro: Quoi !

Sakura: Tu vois ! Tu l'as entendu !

Kéro: Mouais. . .Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait en toi ?

Sakura: Quand il m'aura expliqué ce qu'est la nouvelle force, il m'aidera dans mes recherches !

Kéro: Et quand vat-il nous le dire ?

Wayumi: Plus tard ! Il faut que Sakura dorme !

Kéro: Ok ! Ok !. . .

Sakura rappela la carte du vol, ses ailes apparurent et elle resurvola la ville. Elle se posa sur le toit de sa maison. Ouvrit sa fenêtre et rentra dans sa chambre.

Sakura: Pfiou !. . . Allez ! Au dodo !

Elle enfila son pyjama, ouvrit le tiroir pour Kéro. ( Nda: Et oui ! C'est sa maison ! lol ! )

xxxxxxxxLe lendemainxxxxxxxx

Au collège:

Sakura: Bonjour à tout le monde !

Sonia: Coucou Sakura !

Tiffany: Bonjour !

Nadine et Sandrine: Salut !

Lionel: B'jour :)

Sakura se jeta sur Lionel et l'embrassa. .

Sakura: Ca fait lontemps que je t'ai pas vu !

Lionel: Mais, ça fait même pas un jour qu'on s'est pas vu !

Sakura: C'est pas grave ! Atchoum !

Lionel: Tiens tu es enrhumée ?

Sakura: Mais non !

Tiffany: Je crois que si. . .

Mr Terada: Tout le monde assis ! J'ai une importante nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Comme tous les ans, le collège fait une fête pour les sixièmes et chaque cinquième leur apprend le fonctionnement du collège et le leur fait visiter ! Donc ! Cédric tu t'occuperas de Mikaël de 6°1.

Mélusine de Jack de 6°2

...Sakura de Fredo de 6°1

xxxxxxxxA la fin des coursxxxxxxxx

Sakura: Je me demande comment il est ce Fredo !

Tiffany: Bah ! Tu verras bien jeudi ! ( Nda: Leur rentrée était le jour d'avant, lundi, donc il est mardi aujourd'hui et c'est le jeudi qui arrive qu'est la fête. )

Sakura: Ouaip ! Au fait ! Hier soir, j'ai été au parc de l'empereur pingouin !

Lionel: Pourquoi faire ?

Sakura: Juste avant j'avais reçu un appel me disant d'y aller. C'est là-haut que j'ai vu Wayumi Masuké.

Tiffany: Qui-est-ce ?

Sakura: Quelqu'un qui va m'aider dans mes recherches !

Lionel: Quelles recherches ?

Sakura leur expliqua tout depuis le début jusqu'à hier soir.

Lionel: Ahh ! . . . C'est pour ça que tu es enrhumée aujourd'hui !

Sakura: Oui peut-ê . . .

Sakura s'écroula tout à coup !

Tiffany: Vite ! Il faut appeler une ambulance !

Sakura: Noon. . . !

A suivre !

Voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ce nouveau chapitre ! En tout cas, j'attends vos reviews si vous voulez la suite ! Bisous à tous et merci ! A bientôt ! XD


	4. La nouvelle force 2

Sarifa : désolée de ne pas avoir repondu à ta review du chapitre 2 mais je ne l'avais pas vu ... En tout cas merci beaucoup beaucoup!;)

MISSGLITTER: Merci pour ta review et heuresement que tu étais là parce que j'auraipas su mettre ma fics ! Bon bah ... J'espère que la suite te plaira !

princesse d'argent: Toujours fidèle au poste ! Merci de me mettre des reviews parce que ça m'encourage beaucoup !

Allez ! Bisous à tous ce qui lisent ma fics !

Sakura et les fleuves magique

Chapitre 4 :

Dans le précedent chapitre :

Sakura leur réexpliqua tout depuis le début jusqu'à hier soir.

Lionel: Ahh... ! C'est pour ça que tu es enrhumée aujourd'hui ?

Sakura: Oui, peut-ê...

Sakura s'écroula par terre tout à coup !

Tiffany: Vite ! Appelle une ambulance !

Sakura : Noooon...!

On voyait très bien que Tiffany s'inquiétait pour Sakura. Mais celle-ci ne put répondre à sa question. Tiffany commençait à sortir son portable quand ...

Lionel: Non c'est non ! Sakura a dit qu'on ne devait pas appeler une ambulance, alors on n'en appelle pas !

Tiffany: Mais je m'inquiète pour elle !

Lionel: Et moi non peut-être !

Tout à coup, les nuages devinrent noirs et le tonnerre se fit entendre. ( nda : dsl Clairette ! lol )

Lionel: Vite il faut nous mettre à l'abri !

Tiffany n'entendit rien à cause du bruit de la pluie et du tonnerre, mais comprit en lisant sur ses lévres.

Voix : Non, non, non ! Vous ne vous en irez pas avec la chasseuse de carte !

Lionel: Qui-êtes vous ?

Voix: Si vous me donnez la chasseuse de cartes je vous le dirai...

Lionel: Sûrment pas !

Voix: Tu as du courage et du culot de défier un Hanfreid.

Lionel: Hein ! T'as compris ?

Tiffany: Nan...

Lionel: Bon, on a rien compris ! C'est quoi un âne frais ?

Homme: Hanfreid ! C'est un guerrier maléfique ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Tiffany: Il me fait peur !

xxxxxxxxxx Pendant ce temps là, autre part...xxxxxxxxxx

Sakura: Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça !

Wayumi: Il fallait absolument que je te prévienne ! J'étais trop préssé et comme tu n'es pas habituée à ce que je t'appelle dans ce monde, à Tomoéda tu t'es évanouie !

Sakura: Quoi !

Sakura était très furieuse.

Wayumi: Ecoutes ! Des guerriers maléfiques au nom d'Hanfreid veulent se servir de toi pour retrouver la nouvelle force ! Il y en a un qui est en train de vous attaquer à Tomoéda !

Sakura: Hein ! Mais il faut que j'y aille alors !

Wayumi: Comme l'autre jour, "STOP!".

Sakura: STOP!

Ptchou ! Sakura partie comme elle était venue !

Wayumi: Si tu réussis, je te dirai ce qu'est la nouvelle force ...

xxxxxxxxxx A Tomoéda xxxxxxxxxx

Sakura: Mmh...

Sakura ouvrit les yeux, et vit qu'elle était sur le dos de Lionel ...

Sakura: Kyaa ! Lionel ! Descends-moi de là !

Lionel: Pourquoi ? T'es pas bien là ?

Sakura lui donna une petite tapette et il la fit descendre de son dos.

Homme: Grrr !... Tu t'es réveillée !

Sakura: Et oui Monsieur l'Hanfreid !

Lionel: Tiens ! Toi aussi tu connais les ânesfrais ? (nda: lol)

Sakura sortit sa clé qui était, comme à chaque fois, accrochée à son cou...

Sakura: Clé du pouvoir stellaire ! Montre-nous ta véritable force ! Moi, Sakura, par notre lien, te l'ordonne ! Libération !

La clé apparut entre ses mains. Elle n'avait pas changé.

Sakura: Je vous défie ! Si je gagne, vous nous laissez tranquille !

Homme: Si tu perds, tu viens avec nous et tu feras tout ce qu'on te dira...

Sakura: ... D'accord !

Homme: D'accord .

Et le duel commença... L'Homme sortit un arc et des flèches. Sakura sortit Sword, l'épée...

Homme: On ne devra se battre qu'avec ça tout le long du duel. On ne tue personne, celui de nous deux qui est le plus blessé sera le perdant ! OK !

Sakura: OK !

L'Homme, en un bond, sauta tout en haut, sur les toits des immeubles qui se trouvaient dans la ruelle. Sakura, ne pouvant utiliser aucune autre carte, fut oblligée de prendre les escaliers de secours sur la gauche. Elle rejoignit l'Hanfreid, un peu essouflée mais bon. Ils étaient à peu près à 15 mètres de haut. Sakura regarda par dessus bord et vit les voitures.

Sakura: Ouah ...

L'Hanfreid profita de ce moment pour la déstabiliser. Elle tomba par terre, il prit une flèche dans son dos et la plaça sur son arc, il tira et Sakura roula vite sur la gauche. La flèche se planta ente deux de ses doigts qui étaient écartés. Elle se releva et courut vers lui. Son épée se planta enter les deux jambes de l'Hanfreid. Il la poussa derrière lui, se retourna super vite et une flèche atterrit dans l'index droit de Sakura.

Sakura: AÏE !

Elle enleva la flèche de son doigt qui saignait. Elle brandit son épée au-dessus de sa tête et un bout de peau, au niveau du ventre de l'Hanfreid, s'enleva. Il était violet-bleu (nda : le bout de peau).

Sakura: Ergh !

Avec la pointe de son épée, elle projeta le bout de peau en l'air. Il atterrit au milieu des voitures, 15 mètres plus bas.

Sakura (pense) : C'était quoi ce truc ?

L'Hanfreid bondit sur le toit d'à côté. Sakura put sauter car il n'y avait même pas 1 mètre entre les deux toits. L'Hanfreid s'était caché (nda: steack haché ? lol !). Sakura le chercha, mais, il n'y avait aucune trace de lui... Soudain, quelqu'un lui prit la main avec laquelle elle tenait l'épée et la mis derrière son dos en lui attrapant l'autre main.

Hanfreid: La partie est finie ma jolie ! Hé ! Hé ! Hé !

Sakura: Tu crois pas si bien dire le moche ! (nda: lol !)

Elle lui fit une sorte de karaté, en luiprenant la main et en le faisant passer au-dessus d'elle. Il retomba sur le dos et là, Sakura mit la pointe de son épée sur le coeur de l'Hanfreid.

Hanfreid: Non ! Non ! S'il vous plaît ! Ne me tuez pas ! ...

Wayumi: Coupe-lui la main droite !

Schlack ! Ca y est ! L'Hanfreid n'avait plus de main droite.

Hanfreid: Nooooooon ! AH !

Et pouf ! Il disparut ! Sakura resauta sur l'autre immeuble et descendit les escaliers de secours, pour retrouver Lionel et Tiffany.

Sakura: Vous allez bien?

Lionel: Oui, moi ça va !

Tiffany: Moi aussi ! Et toi?

Sakura: Idem...

Et elle se réévanouit...

Lionel: Mais pourquoi elle fait ça?

xxxxxxxxxxxx Autre part xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura: Que se passe-t-il encore?

Wayumi: Comme tu as gangné contre l'Hanfreid, je vais te dire ce qu'est la nouvelle force.

Sakura: C'est vrai?

Wayumi: Oui... Allons-y...

Il sortit une boule transparente de sa poche...

xxxxxxxxxxx A suivre xxxxxxxxxxxx

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! En tout cas, je veux au moins 3 reviews pour la suite ! Allez +


End file.
